


Discovery  (follows Reality)

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #3 Friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery  (follows Reality)

A fast knock on the connecting door had Illya walking in. He stopped as he saw his partner and sister in robes. Turning he retreated back into his room.

"Oh Illya," Jo moaned knowing her brother was hurt.

"I'll talk to him," Napoleon followed after Illya.

"Let me explain."

"I thought we were friends. Yet you betrayed me by treating my sister like every other woman you meet."

"We did nothing to damage our friendship,"

"Then why did you not tell me?"

"We were going to today."

Illya looked at him in doubt.

"I would do nothing to hurt our friendship."


End file.
